


Fuck You, Fuck Me

by chaircat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Didn’t know that was a tag, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jesus hates how much Negan turns him on, Jesus is a little shit, M/M, Rimming, Sort Of, They’ve been fucking anyway, Wow, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Paul finds himself called to see a frustrated Negan. He helps him relieve some of that tension.





	Fuck You, Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Jokes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529184) by [Cyn_xo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo). 



> I blame this 100% on CynthiaNicolexo, who very kindly allowed me to use Negan’s “brat” nickname for Paul. Thank you darling for getting me into this painfully obscure ship! Go read their works if you haven’t, they’re awesome!
> 
> Title subject to change. But it kinda sums up their relationship in my opinion. Negan and Jesus are enemies with benefits, I guess. I didn’t really think this through.
> 
> I don’t love this. It doesn’t flow the way I’d like it to. But I couldn’t stop thinking about it and had to write it. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Paul walked beside the large Savior down the long hallway. He’d been told that Negan had summoned him. He wasn’t given a reason. He was just warned not to keep the man waiting as he was extremely frustrated. His breath had caught at the thought of relieving some of that tension. He immediately hated himself for it.

Finally, they stood before Negan’s room. The nameless Savior knocked on the door, waiting for permission before entering. Negan sat on his black leather sofa, glass of an amber liquid in hand, wearing only a white t-shirt and dark jeans. He placed the glass on the coffee table when they entered and waved the Savior away. Once alone, he beckoned Paul over with a hand, still not saying a word. He walked over to the seated man wearily, unsure of what this mood would bring. The moment he was in arm's reach, rough hands shot out and grabbed his face, dragging him in to crush their lips together violently.

Paul’s back hit the seat of the sofa, Negan immediately laying on top of him between his legs. The older man grabbed Paul’s leg and hiked it up around his waist. Paul grabbed onto his biceps, just holding on as his mouth was plundered. After the surprise wore off, he gave as good as he got, sucking and biting. Negan moaned into his mouth, grinding their hips together. Paul could feel through their pants that he was rock hard. When they ran out of air, Negan pulled away from the rough kiss, moving down to mouth at his neck. 

“Goin’ fucking crazy,” he complained, nipping at the skin. “Can’t stop thinking about that perfect mouth and that tight, sweet hole.” At those words, his hands reached down and squeezed Paul’s ass. He threw his head back, hips lifting to press tighter against Negan’s. Their lips met again, his legs wrapping around Negan’s waist, pulling him closer. Paul sucked his tongue into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of their beards scraping together.

Negan finally pulled away, chuckling darkly when he tried to follow his mouth. He grabbed him and flipped him onto his stomach, pulling his hips up. Paul would never admit how turned on he was by the manhandling. Negan’s fingers hooked in the cargo pants and pulled them down, humming when he saw there was nothing underneath.

“Presumptuous little fucker, aren’t you,” he said, amused. Paul glared at him over his shoulder.

“Are you complaining?” he asked dryly, attempting to keep some form of dignity with his pants around his knees.

“Hell no,” Negan grinned, before burying his face in his ass. Paul cried out in surprise, immediately pushing back against the hot mouth. He hadn’t had this done to him since before everything went to shit. Hell, even then it didn’t happen that often. “Fuck you taste so good,” Negan groaned against his skin, biting into the flesh of his ass. Paul pressed his face against the sofa, reaching back and spreading his cheeks for him. Negan growled at the sight. “You fucking brat.” Paul muffled his cry in the cushions when he felt a tongue thrust into his hole.

Negan took his time opening him up. He sucked on the rim, gathering saliva on his tongue to press into him. He fucked his tongue in and out of the pink hole as it opened around him, moving down to mouth at his balls before returning. Once his ass was practically dripping, Negan pulled away. Paul whimpered breathlessly at the loss before removing his shirt and kicking off his pants. Negan sat back and undid his jeans, pulling out his cock. He stroked himself while looking at the perfect stretched hole on display. Paul huffed.

“You going to fuck me?” He tries for cheeky, but the effect is somewhat ruined by his breathlessness. “Or should I go get that big Savior that walked me here? With the size of his hands, I bet his di-“ He cuts off with a shout as Negan slammed his cock inside him without warning. He braced his hands on the armrest in front of him as Negan ruthlessly fucked into him, giving him no chance to adjust. After a few minutes, he began pushing back against the length inside him. Negan stilled at the movement. Paul looked over his shoulder to see a smirk on the man’s face.

“Go ahead. Bounce that ass on my cock. Work for it.” Paul glared for a moment before smirking to himself. He moved his hands below him and started rolling his hips up and down, back and forth. Negan cursed under his breath. “What were you, some kind of exotic dancer before this?” he asked as Paul moved his hips like a pro. When he stays silent, Negan laughs in surprise. “Fuck, boy. Aren’t you something.”

Negan pulled out, making Paul growl in frustration. He sits back on the couch, grabbing Paul around the waist and pulling him onto his lap, naked back to clothed chest.

“C’mon, pretty boy,” he chuckled. “Show me what that talented ass can do.”

Paul wasted no time. He positioned himself above the other’s cock and sank down until their hips were flush. Negan leaned back, resting his hands loosely on the smaller man’s hips. Paul lifted himself until only the head was inside him, then slammed back down. He repeated the movement again and again, building a rhythm. The hands on his hips pulled him down harder and faster. Before long he was breathing heavily, sweaty hair hanging in his face as he bounced frantically on the older man’s cock. Negan reached up, grabbing a handful of silky hair and yanked Paul back against his chest, making his back arch. His free hand tightened on his waist, hips slamming up into him. The new angle had him pounding Paul’s prostate with every thrust, making him see stars. His mouth fell open, moans pouring out at the assault. 

“Look at you,” Negan hissed into Paul’s ear huskily. “Fucking my cock like you were born to do it. Tighter than any pussy I’ve ever had. I should have you give my wives a few pointers. You take my cock better than all of them. I should keep you here, chain you to my bed. My own personal dick warmer. Keep that boy pussy nice and wet so I can slide in there anytime I want.” Paul was biting into his lip so hard he tasted blood. Negan’s words had a steady stream of precome sliding down his cock. He took himself in hand for a brief, blissful moment before his hand was smacked away. “Oh no. That dick is mine. It belongs to me. You touch it when I say you can.”

Once again, Paul found himself thrown onto his back on the sofa. Before he could complain about the loss, Negan was thrusting back into him. He stared down his body, crystal eyes wide, as Negan fucked into him, a pool of his own precome forming on his stomach. Negan grinned, taking Paul’s cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts.

“You like that?” he asked the gasping man below him. Paul cried out, barely aware of the words tumbling out of mouth.

“Yeah,” he moaned. “Fuck yeah! Fuck me, daddy!” Negan’s eyes widened in surprise and he groaned, hips stuttering as he came hard inside the other man. Paul followed moments later, clenching tight around Negan’s cock, milking the last of his orgasm out of him.

Negan collapsed on top of him as they struggled to catch their breath. After a moment, he pushed himself up, sliding out of the smaller man. Sitting back, he looked over the sight before him. Paul lay spread out on the couch, chest heaving, hair fanned out around his head, lips swollen, skin flushed, come all over his chest and stomach, some slowly leaking out from between his spread legs. Negan’s spent cock twitch.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “If I hadn’t just come so damn hard, I’d fuck the hell outta you right now. Shit, you look fucking hot.”

Once they’d caught their breath, Negan got up and headed to the bathroom, turning the bath on and removing his clothes. He chuckled when he walked out and saw Paul hadn’t moved an inch.

“Pretty boy, you look like the best wet dream I’ve ever had, but you’re getting jizz all over my favorite sofa.”

Paul slowly got up and walked into the bathroom, flipping Negan off as he passed him, and stepped into the hot water while Negan took a washcloth and wiped down the sofa. Paul stretched out in the bath and relaxed, closing his eyes. Negan came back a few minutes later. He lightly smacked Paul’s cheek, motioning for him to move out of the way. He chuckled when Paul called him an asshole under his breath while moving forward. Just as he settled in, Paul started to get up. Negan wrapped his arm around his chest and pulled him back against him.

“You just had my tongue _and_ my dick up your ass. You can take a fucking bath with me.” Paul sighed and leaned back, slowly relaxing against the larger man. He hated how safe he felt in that moment. he closed his eyes again. As he felt himself drifting off, he mumbled sarcastically.

“You gonna wash my back for me, daddy?” He felt Negan tense behind him, then felt his chest rumble as he growled.

“Damn brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Negan definitely has a daddy kink that he’s not aware of.
> 
> Paul definitely used to be an exotic dancer at some point. I’ll fight anyone on that point.
> 
> I refuse to call Paul’s eyes blue or green. I’ve asked my friends what color they are. Answers I’ve received are: mint, the color of glaciers, clear, and sea foam.
> 
> Comments are my life force! Tell me what you think! Tell me what color you think Tom Payne’s eyes are! Xoxoxo


End file.
